The invention relates to screening methods for identifying pathogen virulence factors and for identifying drugs that inhibit pathogen infections.
Microbial pathogens use a variety of complex strategies to subvert host cellular functions to ensure their multiplication and survival. Some pathogens that have co-evolved or have had a long-standing association with their hosts utilize finely tuned host-specific strategies to establish a pathogenic relationship. During infection, pathogens encounter different conditions, and respond by expressing virulence factors that are appropriate for the particular environment, host, or both.
Although antibiotics have been effective tools in treating infectious disease, the emergence of drug resistant pathogens is becoming problematic in the clinical setting. New antibiotic or antipathogenic molecules are therefore needed to combat such drug resistant pathogens. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for screening methods aimed not only at identifying and characterizing potential antipathogenic agents, but also for identifying and characterizing the virulence factors that enable pathogens to infect and debilitate their hosts.